Rose Tears
by Princess Jennalie
Summary: 'Rose Hart was often asked why she had left Septimus. Why, why had she left the best catch in the castle? Why leave Septimus Heap, the most powerful wizard in history? And why go to a scribe afterwards, whose father had been exiled for servicing the darke' Rose's side of the story. Oneshot.


**~I always wondered about Rose, so I created this fanfic to tell her story and stuff. Hope you enjoy! ~**

Rose Hart was often asked why she had left Septimus. Why, why had she left the best catch in the castle? Why leave _Septimus Heap_ , the most powerful wizard in history? And why go to a scribe afterwards, whose father had been exiled for servicing the darke? The answer… the answer was something she hadn't told anyone, even as the threw mud on her name and called her player and heartless and shameless flirt. The answer to those questions… was that she had always been afraid of not being good enough.

Rose had average magyk, no more than the normal ordinary wizard, and most of her skill lay in healing anyway. She had always wanted to be a Physik apprentice, but the only Physician in the castle was Marcellus, and he had 'given up on those teachings, as Alchemie was always a more suited skill set for him'. That left Septimus, whom only had limited understanding and by the time she asked when they were fifteen, had forgotten most of the stuff anyway. It also left Syrah, but… she could never ask that of her. To re-teach the skills that she had learned with Julius and Marcellus. And so the knowledge she desired had been stripped from her, leaving her only and an ordinary wizard with an extra-ordinary boyfriend. Despite what the inhabitants of the castle believed, she had never wanted to hurt Septimus, she had never cheated on him or been a bad partner. It was only on that day she had left that she had ever been cruel. Her claim had been that she wasn't feeling the love anymore, that she was tired and needed someone new. A month later, she had asked out Foxy to prove it, and while he was a great guy… he wasn't as amazing as Sep had been. But Sep had been overshadowing her, and she had felt inadequate for it. So now… now she was preparing to leave the castle and her entire life behind.

She just needed the queen's permission first.

"WHAT?" Jenna spluttered in shock "you want to _LEAVE!_ "

It killed her, but Rose nodded and said "do you… have a problem with that?"

Jenna sighed. "Rose, you broke my brother's heart."

Rose looked at the ground, avoiding her former friend's violet eyes.

Jenna continued though "I can't just let you go… and I want to know why you did it."

"did what?" Rose asked, knowing the answer before answering the question.

"Why you left… why you abandoned Sep for Foxy. Why you broke his heart, and why you never tried to… tried to rebuke our friendship" she had tears in her eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" Rose asked quietly.

Jenna nodded.

"Well… I felt like you and Septimus were… overpowering me. Like I was never going to stand out and follow my dreams whilst I was with you. I thought if I told you I wanted… I wanted something more than to just be an ordinary wizard you would think I was selfish and stupid. I just thought that if I broke my ties to Septimus, then I could finally become who I want to be… do you get it now?" Rose felt tears prick her eyes.

Jenna didn't speak for a long time. And when she did it was "I get it. And I know I can't stop you from leaving. But I'm going to be speaking to you now as your queen, ok?"

Rose nodded

"I want… you to talk to Sep. And tell him why you left. Please… for me? As my friend"

"I thought we weren't friends… not anymore" Rose said, feeling tears well up in her eyes

Jenna graced her with a small smile. "I was only ever mad at you for hurting my brother. And I get that now, so I guess… we can be friends again? I mean, you'll write to me after you leave?" she looked desperate… and Rose, despite telling herself it was better for them to remain not friends with the queen, to be her own person and not a shadow… she had missed Jenna's friendship. A lot.

So she finally said the words she'd been holding back for about two years.

"I'm sorry for letting our friendship die Jenna. I'm sorry for leaving you and Sep behind for my own stupid reasons… and we can be friends again. I really missed you, and… I'll miss you when I leave for the far countries. And" she added seeing Jenna's face light up "I'll write. A lot."

Jenna squealed and ran to hug her friend for the first time in two years. Rose smiled, even though she was crying salty tears at the thought of leaving so soon… to so far away… she had her best friend back. And that was what mattered to her.

Rose folded a green garment and layed it in her ancient saddlebag lying on the bed of her tiny room in the wizard tower. The room had been hers since she was… five years old. Five years old, the age when her parents had been killed by a supreme custodian for their magyk, and she'd escaped from the room in the ramblings to the wizard tower and been found on the doorstep in her shabby boots and cloak with piercing green eyes full of tears. Had she been pretty back then? Who knew. At least she didn't have to worry about her appearance now… it was the one thing she could rely on to be worthy of any attention, she thought wryly as she caught sight of her reflection in the small gold hand mirror with swirling diamonds that Jenna had given her as a final gift.

She still had her long hair, a brown, silky-but-wavy rope to tie her to her past. She'd come close to cutting so many times, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her eyes remained a persistent green colour, and were, as they had always been, slightly up tilted, large and almond shaped. Her features were still remarkable. However… the body was different. Her once skinny angles were now smooth curves, herself looking rather like the beautiful ballerinas that had come from a far of country one day and set up classes in the ramblings. And she had gained a haunted, over-tired look… but she was still Rose.

The saddle bag was orderly and neat, another thing about her that had always been there. She had always been tidy, and… that was part of why they had been so eager to put her through to the sickbay. That and the fact she'd been caught fifty-three times mending bird's wings. The bag contained a neat stack of folded green tunics, which although related to belonging to apprentice would pass as normal in a place where no-one knew about the castle customs. It also contained her leather boots for winter, sandals for summer. She would be wearing her other shoes. All her cosmetics were packed away tightly; she hadn't wanted to mess them up. Her few precious possessions also lay packed away. Jenna's mirror, the small toy dragon her parents had given her when she was small and the necklace Sep had given her on her fifteenth birthday and asked her to be his girlfriend. It was, she remembered, a spring day in May. The flowers given to her in the wizard tower meal held for any wizard's birthday were all purple and blue, but he had given her beautiful white roses, and then taken her for a sunset walk along bloomy road, the one with all the flower shops on. And asked her in his cute, nervous voice whether she would be with him. And she had said yes.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to talking to Sep. But as she tied up her bag, she was also tying up the loose strings that had been left behind years ago. She was going to talk to the extraordinary wizard.

She'd been standing outside the purple door for half an hour now, debating whether she should knock on it, or just walk away… but that would have been the most cowardly thing she could have done, so she steeled herself, and knocked on the purple door with the golden knocker.

The door opened and she saw Septimus shining with a faint purple glow. He looked, she thought longingly, like a fallen star. His face, however, turned cold and masked when he saw her

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I-I-I need to talk to you" Rose choked

"About?" he said raising his eyebrows

"everything…"

"Oh, I see" he said, sounding a bit… bored? "come in"

When they were through the big purple door, Rose noticed that the room had… changed. Any trace of her, she noticed, was gone. Any tiny gifts, and place which reminded him of her, was gone. All of it.

"So, um, what did you want to… say?" he asked awkwardly

"Well" Rose said, unsure of how to start "I wanted to say… I'm actually… leaving. And also, that I'm sorry for what I did… but I can, well, explain why."

"It's ok, you liked foxy but not me. What needs explaining?" he said, sounding cold.

"No Septimus!" Rose nearly shouted, "I need to tell you this! I never… I never liked Foxy"

"what do you mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowed

"The only I reason I left was because I felt… overshadowed by you and Jenna. Like I would only ever be known for being your friend and girlfriend. Like I was just a shadow. And I didn't want to tell you! I never wanted you to feel like you had to make me brilliant or something or change anything. I loved you! I loved being with you… but I was nothing but a background feature Sep, and I couldn't stand it. I'm leaving because I want to study physik, I always have. And no-body here can teach me anything, so I have to go. I never wanted to leave you Sep. But… I must. Things here just… aren't the same." Rose panted at the end of her long speech, hoping Septimus might forgive her

Septimus just sat there dumbfounded. For the past two years, he'd thought… he'd thought that she'd been cruel. That she'd left him for someone else. But it had been his fault he'd lost his flower… his fault. "I'm sorry" He chocked. "About… overpowering you. And I understand why you're leaving… but I will never forget you Rose. Ever."

Rose buried her face in her hand and sobbed "I'll never forget you either. You taught me to love, and I… I'm sorry I was such a selfish person"

Septimus smiled at her for the first time in two years. "I'll miss you" he said

"I'll miss you too" Rose replied, and smiled because it felt so good to finally mend the man and the boy and wizard's heart that her thorns had ripped.

Rose was kneeling over two white graves on a farmland about a mile away from the castle, on her last day there forever. It was sunrise, and the grassy hills wafted a fresh, spring-like scent onto the farmlands, and the entire paranormal around her gleamed with a pale-yellow light, making the headstones seem as though they were giant chunks of heaven.

There were names inscribed on them. Names and dates and writing.

 _Delilah Hart_

 _11,965-11,995_

 _A beloved flower that graced the world_

 _Lysandrir Hart_

 _11,963-11,995_

 _The creator of much and the owner of so little_

Her mum and dad. Both of them had been creators who had borne a healer. She hoped that one day she could do them justice, and make them proud of her, but she'd never, ever know. Because their ghosts had been banished by DomDaniel.

"Hi, mummy and daddy" she whispered. "I'm going to be gone for a very long time. But I thought I should see you first… I'm going to the country of Anticca in the far countries to learn more about healing, I hope your proud of that. I think I'm following my dreams, which is what you would have wanted. So, I think I should say that I love you, and goodbye"

She layed two ever-lasting white roses on the headstones, and walked off into the sunrise

Years later, word reached the castle of a young lady who was known as 'the rose bloom angel', who could use her Physik to heal anyone and anything. A girl who was lovely and mysterious and joyful and free. Not much was known about her past before the far countries, but Septimus Heap saw through all that and remembered the skinny fourteen-year-old who he had taken to his sister's party. And whenever he saw a rose, he thought of her and her whirlwind mind and heart, and smiled to himself when no-one else was looking.

 **~OKAY DOKEY HOW WAS IT? Please review? Anyways, this didn't turn out exactly how I was expecting. IDK! Hoped you liked it! ~**


End file.
